The White Dove Flies
by Flying Inspired
Summary: NOTICE: ON HOLD INDEFINTELY. 1xR AC196..Peace..A new organization shows up plans to take revenge,4 new girls show up.RR no flames.please write a little about what you think. heerorelena
1. An Encounter

Series name: The White Dove Flies  
E-mail: sailormoon1818@yahoo.com  
Author: animegirl18  
Multipart series  
  
  
This is your standard disclaimer.  
I don't own these characters nor do I posses   
Any right to them. These characters and story   
Lines are the sole rights of those who have rights to them,  
So please don't sue me for letting you see my side of the story  
  
  
This is my first GW fanfic.  
So please go a little easy on me.  
Here are some minor hints saying where this story is going:  
1) I am a Relena fan  
2) This does have 4 new characters come in.  
3) This idea in the story is something that just popped in to my head.  
  
BTW if I in some way copied any characters from some else's fanfic then I am very sorry.  
  
On to the fanfic...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: An Encounter With 4 New Characters...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The year is after colony 196....  
The Mariameia crisis has ended...  
Mariameia now lives with vice foreign Minister Dorlin (Relena)  
And Lady Une...  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are now all members of the preventers.  
Heero has disappeared into the shadows...  
A new organization treats the now peaceful world...  
4 new soldiers show up.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
My new characters:  
  
Vanessa  
Kelly  
Sakura (property of CLAMP.)  
Miaka (same character as Fushigi Yuugi but I have no right so don't sue)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"We should be near the Peacecraft Manson soon right, Kelly?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah I hope the princess will come with us." Kelly answered.  
  
"Well, we can only hope" Miaka stated.  
  
"We are here," Vanessa said.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Relena your guests have arrived" Lady Une said.  
  
"Show them to the conference room" Relena answered softly.  
  
"Ok" Lady Une answered.  
  
Then Mariameia came in...  
  
"Aunt Relena, are there people coming to visit us today?"   
  
"Yes, Mariameia, they have come on an important matter." Relena stated softly to the little child.  
  
"I see I am going to play with my toys in my room ok, Aunt Relena?" Mariameia questioned.  
  
"That would be fine" Relena answered.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
In the conference room...  
  
"We have returned Relena for your decision." Kelly stated.  
  
They had come to ask Relena for her help. They would not tell on what but they needed help.  
  
"My decision is yes I will help you" Relena answered.  
  
"Thank you in order to learn of our problem you have to travel with us to colony 1007." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, what time?" Relena said questionly.  
  
"We were planning on leaving as soon as possible..." Vanessa said.  
  
"For the matter needs immediate attention." Miaka finished.  
  
"A.S.A.P? Ok, I will be ready to leave by tomorrow is that reasonable?" Relena asked.  
  
"That seems fine" Kelly said.  
  
" Ok, then I would like for you to join a party that is being hosted tonight. We can leave at 7:00 the next morning." Relena  
  
"A party on what occasion?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Its an annual monthly party that I host" Relena said.  
  
"That would be nice..." Vanessa said.  
  
"We'll attend" Miaka finished once again.  
  
"Ok then its settled" Relena concluded.  
"Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"  
  
"Ok" They said  
  
Relena asked the girls to follow her  
One by one she gave them rooms.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
In another room 4 Gundam pilots and Miss Noin...  
  
"Miss Relena has just said that she will be taking a visit to colony 1007." Miss Noin stated.  
  
"Colony 1007?" Quatre thought, "Why does that sound familiar."  
  
"I would really appreciate if you kept a close eye on her because I have to stay here" Miss Noin said.  
  
"Ok" Trowa said.  
  
"There is something thought I am worried about..." Miss Noin said  
  
"What is it miss Noin" Quatre questioned.  
  
"I heard that some new organization is forming and is planning to take revenge for the colonies." Miss Noin answered.  
  
"Some people still don't know we are in peace," Wufei stated.  
  
"Please as a precaution take your Gundams along" Miss Noin finished.  
  
"Our Gundams?" Duo said. It was the first time he talked since the meeting started.  
  
"Yeah" Miss Noin said. "Meeting over" she left the room without another word.  
  
"Well shouldn't we inform Heero?" Duo asked the others.  
  
"Nah, he always knows where she is" Trowa said.  
  
The room went quite.  
  
"Well lets go" Quatre said, "We have to get ready for the party. The girls are going to be there"  
  
(A.N: Quatre-Dorothy, Trowa-Catherine, Duo-Hilde, And Wufei-Sally,  
Miliardo-Noin too)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"I see, she's going to colony 1007" A monotone voice said.  
  
Heero is seen typing on his computer...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
In Relena's room about 1 hour before the party...  
Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and Relena were picking out dresses.  
  
"Which one do you think?" Hilde said.  
  
"The red one" Dorothy answered.  
  
"The light blue one." Catherine said.  
  
"That doesn't help" Hilde whined.  
  
Soon everyone had a dress on...  
Relena-light blue  
Dorothy-Pale Yellow  
Hilde- dark Purple, Blueish  
Sally really didn't dress up a lot so when she put hers on it looked kinda weird.  
Catherine-Pink  
  
--------------------------------------------  
The party...  
The G-boys minus Heero were waiting...  
They had on black tuxes  
  
(A.N They look HOT)  
  
Every one has fun the new girls too.  
  
(A.N I'll leave it to imagination about the party.)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Next Morning:  
  
"I informed the G-Pilots of your visit to 1007" Noin said to Relena  
  
"Oh, Anyway I hope to return soon. Tell Miliardo to keep things down here, Bye!" Relena said as she waved good-bye as   
She got into a car heading for the airport."  
  
"We'll take good care of her "Vanessa said.  
  
Then they were gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
On the plane...  
  
"Heero..." Relena said a little to loudly while looking out the window. She quickly tried to muffle it.  
  
~Heero? Oh yeah Miss Noin told me about him. Don't worry Relena he'll fall for you~ Kelly thought.  
  
~What's that kell?~ Sakura thought back.  
  
(A.n These girls have a communication link through their thoughts. so each one can hear what the other one is thinking  
Also I will sometimes use nick names such as Kelly-Kell. I will use these: ~ when they are communicating throught their link.)  
  
Kelly gave her fellow friends the info on what she just heard  
  
~oh~ sakura said after learning the info  
  
~Do you think we should tell her?~ Miaka asked Kelly.  
  
~No it's too soon~ Kelly answered thought the link.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Well what you think its my first Gundam fic so please don't flame.  
Go easy on me. If you read please review I need to know people are reading.  
I will continue after I get 5-7 reviews so start reviewing.  
  
Animegirl18  
--------------------------------------------  
You guys think I should add a preview of the next chapter at the end? Review with answers.  



	2. Myterious Woman

Series name: The White Dove Flies  
E-mail: sailormoon1818@yahoo.com  
Author: animegirl18  
Multipart series  
  
  
This is your standard disclaimer.  
I don't own these characters nor do I posses   
Any right to them. These characters and story   
Lines are the sole rights of those who have rights to them,  
So please don't sue me for letting you see my side of the story  
  
  
This is my first GW fanfic.  
So please go a little easy on me.  
Here are some minor hints saying where this story is going:  
1) I am a Relena fan  
2) This does have 4 new characters come in.  
3) This idea in the story is something that just popped in to my head.  
  
BTW if I in some way copied any characters from some else's fanfic then I am very sorry.  
  
On to the fanfic...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Mysterious Woman  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The year is after colony 196....  
The Mariameia crisis has ended...  
Mariameia now lives with vice foreign Minister Dorlin (Relena)  
And Lady Une...  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are now all members of the preventers.  
Heero has disappeared into the shadows...  
A new organization treats the now peaceful world...  
4 new soldiers show up.  
They ask Relena to come with them to Colony 1007  
She accepts...  
She meets a mysterious woman...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For those who forgot:  
My new characters:  
  
Vanessa  
Kelly  
Sakura (property of CLAMP.) (And for those who think she is from Sakura Wars she isn't the one I am using here)  
Miaka (same character as Fushigi Yuugi but I have no right so don't sue)  
  
New People in this chapter:  
Ms. H  
Julie  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the airport a voice welcomes them...  
"Welcome to Colony 1007 enjoy your stay"  
  
"Well we are finally here,"Vanessa said.  
~glad to be home~ Vanessa said joyfully  
  
"Yeah after 7 hours of staring at space" Miaka said.  
~yeah me too~ Miaka answered Vanessa happily  
  
"Whoa, it's been that long?" Relena questioned.  
  
"Yeah we left Earth at 7:00am and its 2:00pm right now" Kelly said as she glanced at her watch.  
~Hey guys we better hurry or the boss will kill us~ Kelly said with hurry.  
  
~What's taking them so long its past Lunch and I haven't had Lunch~ Sakura said with an empty stomach.  
"Come on guys lets GO!!" Sakura shouted from the other side of the airport.  
She had already collected the bags. Classic Anime sweat drop and fall by the other 4 girls.  
  
"Coming" the 4 remaining girls shouted.  
They all exited the main building and started heading for the parking lot,  
All laughing and chatting.  
  
"We should probably eat after the meeting with our boss" Kelly said.  
~I heard Sakura~ Kelly said in answer to Sakura  
  
"I'm up for that" Sakura said.  
~Thanks Kell, ~ Sakura said mentally.  
  
(A.N. Don't forget I use ~ when they are communicating through their link)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On a space shuttle heading for 1007...  
  
"Well she should have arrived about now at the airport" Trowa said.  
  
"We should land and then keep an eye on her" Duo said.  
  
"I do wonder who those new girls are" Wufei said.  
  
"Enemies or... Allies?" Quatre said.  
  
"We don't know" Trowa said.  
  
"We will see if they make a move" Duo said, " I can't wait till I fight some Mobile suits with Deathsythe"  
  
The G-Boys thought for a minute...  
Their goals and purpose in life were mostly acknowledged on the battlefields  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside a girl waited for them...  
  
"Hey, Julie, lets go" Miaka said to the young girl. She was about 17.  
Her name is Julie. The 4 girl's close friend. (A.N sorta like Relena-Noin)  
  
"Hi, Miss Relena, My name is Julie" Juile said nicely to Relena.  
  
"Hello Julie" Relena said warmly.  
  
Julie had a blonde color hair, and sky blue eyes  
She looked sorta like Dorothy. Without the attitude.  
Basiclly she is a warm hearted person.  
A very good friend of the 4 girls.  
She also knows their secret.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The car trip continued...  
  
"So...what's this problem you have?" Relena asked.  
  
"You will have to wait until my boss tells you." Vanessa said in a calm manner.  
~She's very persistent guys, I hope she'll accept~ Vanessa said hopefully  
  
~Yeah she is~ the rest of them mentioned.  
  
"Oh, I see" Relena answered feeling a little embarrassed about asking a stupid question.  
  
They approach a building. It's actually very pretty. A fairly old building with vines covering it.  
  
"Well welcome to our place" Kelly said.  
  
"Wow...its very striking." Relena replied awed.  
  
The car stopped outside the double door entrance.  
  
"Shall we?" Sakura said as she gets the bags from the back.  
  
: Wow what a nice building, Noin was wrong these girls aren't our enemy.   
Noin was just looking out for me: Relena said to herself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the house:  
Relena followed the 5 girls toward a room...  
They entered with Julie staying behind to guard the door...  
  
"So you must be Relena Peacecraft, correct?" A female voice said from behind a chair.  
Relena really couldn't see her.  
  
"Yes, I am" Relena answered.  
  
"I need your help Miss Peacecraft." The figure said.  
  
"That is why I came here to inquire about this 'help' " Relena said.   
  
"Miss Relena ...is it ok if I call you that?" The figure asked.  
  
"Yes that's quite fine" Relena answered the figure.  
  
"Anyway, I am not sure if you are aware of it but a new organization has been formed"   
The figure spoke truthfully,  
"The rumor has it that they are out for revenge"  
  
Relena took a moment to absorb that information.  
"Yes, I have heard about some of that."  
  
"This new organization has weapons, suits." The figure spoke.  
  
This information shocked Relena but she didn't show it.  
"Mobile suits?" Relena said trying not to let them see her shock.  
  
"Yes, in large amounts too." The figure spoke.  
  
"I..See" Is all Relena could say.  
  
~Things are getting tense~ Vanessa said through the link.  
  
"These 4 girls here..." She said pointing to Kelly, Vanessa, Sakura, and Miaka,  
"Are all princesses of a country"  
  
~Well the secret is out guys~ Sakura says to the other 3 girls.  
  
Relena shocked turn to look at them.  
  
~We better explain~ Miaka said.  
~I will start~ Kelly said.  
  
"What you heard Relena..." Kelly started  
  
"Is all True" Vanessa said.  
  
"We are all princesses..." Sakura said.  
  
"Of our respected colony/home" Miaka finished.  
  
"Oh...." Relena said unable to hold her shock.  
  
"I am Princess Kelly, of the Mystical Kingdom on Colony L1" Kelly said.  
~it's nice to finally tell her~ Kelly said.  
  
"I am Princess Vanessa, of the Dream Kingdom on Earth" Vanessa said,  
" You probably don't hear about me because my kingdom is kept hidden"  
~yeah~ Vanessa replied.  
  
"I am Princess Sakura, of the Cherry Blossom Kingdom on Colony C." Sakura said.  
~Well as soon as this is over what do you guys want to eat?~ Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Princess Miaka, of the Suzaku Kingdom on Colony T11" Mika said.  
~No clue~ Miaka said.  
  
: They're all Princesses? I don't believe it: Relena thought as she looked at them.  
  
~boy she looks shocked at the news~ Kelly said to the others.  
  
"And..." The woman spoke from behind them. "I am their boss, Ms. Helen Mouse, Ms. H for short"   
(A.N. Hey 'mouse' remember you were the first one to read my fanfic The White Dove flies.   
You will be honored)  
  
She came out from the shadows...  
She looked in her early 20's. Light Brown hair, emerald color eyes.  
  
"I don't get why I am here..." Relena said just a tad bit confused.   
  
"I can't really explain, come with me" Ms. H said.  
  
~I guess she's gonna show her~ Vanessa said to the other 4 girls.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena followed so did the other girls.  
  
"Miss Relena I know your views on Peace will be a conflict with my 'invention' " Ms. H said.  
  
"My views?" Relena said, confused.  
  
"Yes..." Ms. H opened a door inside Relena saw something that she could have imagined...  
  
"I think I understand my views would get in the way," Relena said as she looked inside.  
  
What is behind this mysterious door? What troubles await Relena?   
And will she accept the challenge in which Ms. H has for her?  
  
Please read the next chapter: Chapter 3: Fate and Trials  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So whatcha guys think? Mouse Thanks.  
Please review I would like at least 5-7 reviews before I continue.  
I have the next chap ready so REVIEW. And as soon as I see about  
5-7 people reviewed I will upload the next chap.  
Also do you like the communication link Idea?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By request of some of my reviewers I have decided to add a preview of the next chap:  
  
This is not going to be your normal preview. I can't put like a para because it'll ruin the story so   
Here are pointers:  
  
1) G-Pilots are on their way to Colony 1007  
  
2) The new organization's name will be given  
  
3) A battle will occur  
  
4) Heero will be in the story  
  
5) Major Plot line will be given  
  
6) You will see what is behind this mysterious door  
  
7) And you will see if she'll accept the challenge in which Ms. H has for her  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bye Bye! Animegirl18 sends regards to readers and reviewers ^_^ '  



	3. Fate and Trials

Series name: The White Dove Flies  
E-mail: sailormoon1818@yahoo.com  
Author: animegirl18  
Multipart series  
  
  
This is your standard disclaimer.  
I don't own these characters nor do I posses   
Any right to them. These characters and story   
Lines are the sole rights of those who have rights to them,  
So please don't sue me for letting you see my side of the story  
  
  
This is my first GW fanfic.  
So please go a little easy on me.  
Here are some minor hints saying where this story is going:  
1) I am a Relena fan  
2) This does have 4 new characters come in.  
3) This idea in the story is something that just popped in to my head.  
  
BTW if I in some way copied any characters from some else's fanfic then I am very sorry.  
  
On to the fanfic...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Fate and Trials  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The year is after colony 196....  
The Mariameia crisis has ended...  
Mariameia now lives with vice foreign Minister Dorlin (Relena)  
And Lady Une...  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are now all members of the preventers.  
Heero has disappeared into the shadows...  
A new organization treats the now peaceful world...  
4 new soldiers show up.  
They ask Relena to come with them to Colony 1007  
She accepts...  
She meets a mysterious woman...  
She tells her that Vanessa, Kelly, Sakura, and Miaka are princesses...  
She offers her something that she never expected...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For those who forgot:  
My new characters:  
  
Vanessa  
Kelly  
Sakura (property of CLAMP.) (And for those who think she is from Sakura Wars she isn't the one I am using here)  
Miaka (same character as Fushigi Yuugi but I have no right so don't sue)  
Ms. H  
Julie  
  
New Character/Groups this Chapter...  
Eternal Conflict Organization. Short for ECO  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We leave off where Ms. H shows Relena a door and inside...  
Inside the door we see...  
  
5 shiny new Gundams.  
  
"These are...Gundams" Relena said with some shock.  
  
"Yes, they are, they have all been manufactured right here." Ms. H said.  
  
~Well she's taking it like I thought she would~ Kelly said through the link.  
  
(A.N Don't forget I use ~ when the 4 girls are communicating through their link)  
  
~Well its obvious she did~ Sakura said.  
  
~I not surprised ether we pretty much took it the same way~ Miaka said.  
  
~Yeah, I remember~ Vanessa said.  
  
"These gundams have been made for all you 5 princesses" Ms. H said.  
  
"But, Why?" Relena asked a little taken back.  
  
"You all are princess and you believe in true peace" Ms. H said, " Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes" was all Relena could say.  
  
"That peace is easy to obtain, but hard to keep" Ms. H said, " You princesses have to protect what you believe, peace.  
In order to do that you need tools, such as a mobile suit. Tell me what is most power fuller than a gundam.  
I have envisioned the return of people who rise to challenge peace. In arrival for that I started manufacturing these   
Gundams. Then I set out to find pilots. I chose you 5 princess because to me you are the strongest."  
  
"I see, but what are these gundams going to do?" Relena asked calmly as possible.  
  
"I plan to use them to weaken and destroy the power of the new organization that is treating peace.  
I am talking about the Eternal Conflict Organization or short for ECO" Ms. H  
  
"The Eternal Conflict Organization?"  
  
"Yes, now I have to introduce you to your gundam." Ms. H said.  
  
She walked toward the 5 gundams.  
  
She pointed toward a deep blue color gundam, "This is gundam Angel. Relena you will be piloting this one"  
The Angel gundam is very similar to the Wing Zero.  
  
Then Ms. H pointed to a deep color red gundam, "This is gundam Suzaku. Miaka you will be piloting this one"  
The Suzaku gundam is similar in someway to Epyon. (A.N I can't spell)  
~Pretty~ Miaka said.  
  
She pointed to the next one in which was a nice pale or light pink, "This is gundam Cherry. Sakura you will be piloting this one"  
The Cherry gundam is similar to Deathsythe (A.N I can't spell)  
~Undesirable~ Sakura said.  
  
Then she came to a gundam that was very similar to sandrock, "This is gundam Dream. Vanessa you will be piloting this one"  
The Dream gundam is VERY similar to the Sandrock  
~I like it~ Vanessa said.  
  
She came to the final gundam, "This is gundam Mystical. Kelly you will be piloting this one."  
The Mystical gundam is a mix of Epyon and Deathsythe.  
~Well finally~ Kelly said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Peace Million...  
  
"A battle has started" Howard said.  
  
"Well what we waiting for? Lets GO!!" Duo said running out to the hanger.  
"The God of Death is back!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Ms. H's house on Colony 1007  
  
Suddenly a red siren went off in the warehouse.  
  
"Oh, no its started" Ms. H said.  
  
"What started?" Relena asked.  
  
"A battle, quickly jump into your gundam, your going out" Ms. H said loudly.  
  
"What????? I don't know how to pilot these gundams" All five girls said.  
  
"Don't worry about it will come naturally." Ms. H said to the girls, "Now HURRY!!!"  
: Hopefully they will come back alive: Ms. H said to herself.  
  
The girls jumped into their gundams.  
  
:I Can't believe I am doing this: Relena said to herself.  
  
The opening to the colony 1007 opened and out came the 5 new gundams....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The battlefield (The 5 girls haven't arrived yet)...  
The 4-gundam boys are fighting about 200 suits.  
(Heero is not here yet)  
  
"Oh My God, there are so many mobile suits." Duo said while destroying some mobile suits.  
  
"Yeah, its getting tough, I am running out of ammo." Trowa said.  
  
The battle rages on...  
  
"Guys I am all out" Trowa yells angrily.  
  
"Well what are we going to do now?" Quatre said.  
  
The 4-gundam boys are in a circle formation.  
  
Suddenly something appears on radar...  
  
"Up above" Quatre yells.  
  
There 5 new gundams come speeding at them.  
  
"What, New gundams?" Duo said.  
  
The new gundams stopped in front of them.  
  
"What so we do now guys?" Kelly said addressing the 4 girls.  
  
"Nothing to do but ATTACK!!" Miaka said going straight for some mobile suits. She destroyed them.  
  
"Well let's our instincts lead us." Relena said hardly believing what she said.  
  
"Who are these 5 gundams?" Wufei said addressing the other 3 boys.  
  
"Dunno, Communication lines are untapable" Trowa said.  
  
The five girls go unbelievably wild at the mobile suits.  
About 30-50 left a large relief to the pilots.  
  
"Oh great something above on radar" Quatre yells.  
  
In coming we see Wing Zero.  
  
"What its Heero??" Duo says surprised.  
  
Heero takes out the remaining mobile suits.  
  
"Heero....."Relena says outloud again.  
  
Kelly says to the other girls ~I guess she knows him and his secrets~  
  
~Guess so~ Sakura says.  
  
The gundam girls are about to leave the scene when a voice stops them.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asks in his usual tone.  
  
The girls quickly discuss what to say.  
  
"Lets just say that we are your allies, in time you will know us, but you already know ONE of us." Vanessa says with courage.  
  
They leave without any more delay.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on the space ship, Peace Million...  
  
"Who do you think they are?" Duo said.  
  
"Dunno, but we do know we know one of them." Quatre said.  
  
"The question really is, are they our allies or enemies?" Wufei said.  
  
"Allies, I fully believe they are allies." Quatre said.  
  
Against the wall Heero was in deep thought....  
  
: Who?? Who??: Heero thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Colony 1007 at Ms. H's house...  
Ms. H is near the window and sees the incoming gundams  
She opens the hatch and lets them in  
They come out of their gundams,  
  
"Well how was it?" Ms. H asked.  
  
"I can't describe it" Relena said.  
  
"Now that you have accepted my problem you have to inform  
Your friends at home that you will be taking a vacation. Do not  
Tell them what is going on, is that clear?" Ms. H stated.  
  
"A vacation?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, you can't tell them the truth.  
No one should know you girls are gundam pilots or your stats will be affected." Ms. H said, "In the mean time I suggest   
You start wearing different clothes because you don't want any one to be able to recognize you"  
  
"Ok..." Relena said.  
  
"You will be staying here for a little while so, please Vanessa show her to her room" Ms. H said.  
  
"Yes, Ms. H, Relena come this way." Vanessa said.  
  
Relena followed Vanessa to a room.  
The room was nicely decorated like in the French rooms.  
  
"So this is where you will be staying Relena" Vanessa said.  
Vanessa gave Relena a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah, listen how do you think I could get some new clothes?" Relena asked.  
  
"Oh ya. Let me lead you some, hang on be right back." Vanessa said while dashing off.  
  
Relena was alone in the room...She started saying something outloud...  
"So pretty. I wonder what Heero will think when he finds out  
Hopefully he won't. It wouldn't put me in a good position"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Vanessa is in her room...  
She is looking at a moniter.  
She hears and sees Relena talking...  
  
"Well she really is in for that guy" Vanessa said.  
  
"Yeah" Kelly said entering the room. She had been listing to the moniters.  
(They set up cameras in Relena's room to increase security)  
  
"You think we should play matchmaker?" Vanessa asked mysteriously.  
  
"That would be mean" Kelly said,"..... But *laughs quietly* why not?"  
  
"K, we should, hey give me a hand here. Which clothes should I pick for Relena?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Here let me handle this" Kelly said to Vanessa.  
  
"Hey, l am doing this" Vanessa said.  
  
"Ok, you want me to help you or not?" Kelly said.  
  
"Yes" Vanessa said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They finished picking clothes and Vanessa returned to Relena...  
  
"Well here you go, you like them?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Yeah it looks good, let me change k?" Relena said.  
  
"K, I will be in the control room when you need me.  
  
Vanessa left...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile on Peace Million...  
  
"I suggest we head for Colony 1007" Howard said.  
  
"Ok" Duo said.  
  
"I have a friend there, her name is Ms. H" Howard said.  
  
The boosters turned on and the gundam boys were on their way to Colony 1007...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What's going to happen?  
Will they find the new gundams?  
Will Relena be caught?  
Will Vanessa and Kelly be successful at playing matchmaker?  
  
Please read the next chapter: Chapter 4: Hidden Identities  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So whatcha guys think?   
Please review I would like at least 5-7 reviews before I continue.  
I have the next chap ready so REVIEW. And as soon as I see about  
5-7 people reviewed I will upload the next chap.  
Also do you like the communication link Idea?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By request of some of my reviewers I have decided to add a preview of the next chap:  
  
This is not going to be your normal preview. I can't put like a paragraph because it'll ruin the story so   
Here are pointers:  
  
1) The gundam boys will meet Ms. H  
  
2) Relena...  
  
3) Another battle will occur  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bye Bye! Animegirl18 sends regards to readers and reviewers ^_^ '  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have decided that I have to give a A.N. about my story.  
In this story Vanessa and Kelly are real friends of mine.  
They are the two best friends.  
But recently after I wrote the 2nd chapter things began to change  
Kelly is still my friend, but Vanessa has changed  
All of a sudden Vanessa has stop talking to me.  
This at first saddened me then it became depressing  
Vanessa is a friend I have know since 5th grade.  
On Valentines Day there was no talking between us but there was many notes passed.  
Lunch was an on going passing of notes.  
In them she says that she doesn't think I want her to be my friend.  
That is false, but that is what she thought.  
I gave her one last note at the end of lunch saying:  
I will wait for a reply next class to weather you want to be my friend or not.  
She gave me a note the next class saying sorry but she does not wish to be friends.  
I read this in my class and I was ready to cry. I held them back and wrote a note back saying good bye.  
We are only friends now not best friends, still she rarely talks to me.  
Why? I do not know.  
This I do know my B-day is coming in March and to me the greatest gift would be her friendship.  
Well now that I got that out there is a lesson to be learnt: Friendship is one of the Greatest Gifts Ever, Don't Lose It.  
  
3/21/01  
This is a update on the author note thingie above. My friend and me are together again.  
Things are ok so the next chapter should be up soon. Its gonna be good. 


	4. Hidden Identities

Series name: The White Dove Flies  
E-mail: sailormoon1818@yahoo.com  
Author: animegirl18  
Multipart series  
  
  
This is your standard disclaimer.  
I don't own these characters nor do I posses   
Any right to them. These characters and story   
Lines are the sole rights of those who have rights to them,  
So please don't sue me for letting you see my side of the story  
  
  
This is my first GW fanfic.  
So please go a little easy on me.  
Here are some minor hints saying where this story is going:  
1) I am a Relena fan  
2) This does have 4 new characters come in.  
3) This idea in the story is something that just popped in to my head.  
  
BTW if I in some way copied any characters from some else's fanfic then I am very sorry.  
  
^^ It took me long enough to finally upload this chapter. I have been busy on my other fics.  
  
On to the fanfic...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Hidden Identities   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The year is after colony 196....  
The Mariameia crisis has ended...  
Mariameia now lives with vice foreign Minister Dorlin (Relena)  
And Lady Une...  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are now all members of the preventers.  
Heero has disappeared into the shadows...  
A new organization treats the now peaceful world...  
4 new soldiers show up.  
They ask Relena to come with them to Colony 1007  
She accepts...  
She meets a mysterious woman...  
She tells her that Vanessa, Kelly, Sakura, and Miaka are princesses...  
She offers her something that she never expected...  
Gundams....  
They go into their first battle...  
The 5 girls leave the G-Boys in surprise....  
The G-boys head for Colony 1007...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For those who forgot:  
My new characters:  
  
Vanessa  
Kelly  
Sakura (property of CLAMP.) (And for those who think she is from Sakura Wars she isn't the one I am using here)  
Miaka (same character as Fushigi Yuugi but I have no right so don't sue)  
Ms. H  
Julie  
Eternal Conflict Organization. Short for ECO  
  
New Character/Groups this Chapter...  
(None)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leaving from last Chapter the G-boys are heading to Colony 1007 to meet Ms.H...  
  
"Attention we will be approaching Colony 1007 please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing"  
A voice boomed over the loud speaker.  
  
The G-boys and co. were in there seats ready for the abrupt landing...  
  
"Well I would like to know who Miss H is" Quatre said to rest of the G-boys.  
  
"We'll have to wait, I guess" Trowa replied.  
  
The space shuttle entered the landing dock.   
The seats violently shook form the landing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ms. H is having a breakfast with the 5 princesses.  
She mentions that the G-boys will be taking a visit to their house.  
While hearing this Relena was drinking milk and abruptly spit it out.  
  
"The...gundam boys??" Relena said unsure if she was going to choke.  
  
"Yes, Do you know them??" Ms. H said shocked at her sudden outburst.  
  
"Well...um..as..a matter of speaking I do" Relena said hastily,  
"They also know me"  
  
Ms.H had a shock on her face," Well then that's NOT good"  
  
~HEHE what a turn of predicaments~ Vanessa said to Kelly.  
  
~Yeap now this should be fun~ Kelly replied.  
  
~Ok what do you 2 have planned now?~ Miaka said to Kelly and Vanessa.  
  
*Sweat drop by Kelly and Vanessa*  
  
~um..Nothing~ Both Kelly and Vanessa said in unison.  
  
~Right....~ Sakura said not believing them.  
  
"Ok girls what do we do? Relena apparently knows them and visa-versa" Ms. H said to the group.  
  
They silenced each in thought. Then someone came up with an idea.  
  
"I think I may have a solution. Why don't we hide Relena till they leave" Sakura blurted out.  
  
"That seems reasonable any objections?" Ms. H said in approval.  
  
No one objected to the motion so there for it was decided,  
When the G-boys took there visits Relena would be put in her room   
not allowed to exit unless of a serious problem.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh no I forgot to tell you they would be arriving promptly at 10:00 am" Ms. H said looking at the clock.  
"And to be frank they are exactly on time"   
  
Everyone in that room started to freak out,  
  
"HHOOOEEEE??" Sakura said while running to fix the place up.  
(A.N: I a little CCS pun)  
  
"Vanessa clean the table quick" Ms. H started giving orders,  
"Kelly you make sure the conference room is all set."  
  
Kelly ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Oh and Miaka please take Relena to her room, HURRY!!" Ms. H said in rather of a prediciment.  
  
Miaka 1/2 dragged and 1/2 walked Relena out of the room.  
  
"Now I have to answer that door," Ms. H said to no one.  
  
She walked to the front doors which were nice double doors with gold door knob she turned it,  
"Hi and welcome sorry to keep you waiting"  
  
She looked at receiving person and found out that is was not the G-boys it was the mailman with a package.  
  
"Delivery" the mailman said.  
  
*Anime fall by Ms. H*  
  
"Oh..th..thank..you" Ms. H signed for the package and closed the door abruptly.  
  
She sighed and sat down on the couch. The princesses came and sat down too (not Relena)  
  
"Where are they????" Sakura commented.  
  
Ms. H replied to them which much embarrassment,  
"Well, the thing is..That wasn't them," She concluded.  
  
The princesses looked at her each holding an anime sweat drop on their head.  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Each person in that room jumped up suddenly  
  
"Ok, that's them everyone stays here and please acts normal" Ms. H said talking to the group.  
  
~Oh little old us. What could we do?~ Miaka said to the others.  
  
Ms. H again walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hi welcome sorry to keep you waiting"  
  
"That's quiet alright," A voice replied.  
  
Ms. H looked at the group of 6.  
  
The man spoke again, "Long time no see H."  
  
Then it dawned on her it was Howard,  
"Oh yes it has been. I guess you brought your company like we discussed."  
  
"Yes can I come in?" Howard asked.  
  
"Oh yes sure you can also meet my company" Ms. H said extending her hand toward the inside in the building.  
  
Ms. H led the newly entered group into the lounge where the princesses were seated.  
  
"Ok time to introduce my group," Howard said.  
"This one is Trowa," he pointed to a young man with a tealish shirt on and hazel hair.  
~He looks cute~ Sakura noted.  
"Here is Quatre," he pointed to a young man with a white shirt with a blue vest over it and blond hair.  
~He is too~ Vanessa said.  
"This young man is Duo," he pointed to a handsome young man with a cap and braided brown hair.  
~I got him~ Kelly said.  
"This one is Wufei," he pointed to a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes.  
~That's mine~ Miaka said.  
"And last but not least this is Heero" he pointed to a young man with brown hair, a green shirt, and blue pants.  
~We know whose got him~ Kelly said with a grin.  
~Yeap~ Vanessa answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you now its my turn" Ms. H said pointing to 'her' crew.  
"This is Sakura" she motioned to a girl with blue jeans, a pink tank top, light brown hair, and emerald green eyes.  
"Here is Miaka," she pointed to a girl with a short white skirt on with a deep red shirt, and dark brown hair and eyes.  
"This one is Kelly," she pointed to a girl with short blue jeans and a navy blue shirt, and VERY dark brown hair and eyes.  
"And 2nd to last this is Vanessa" she motioned to a girl with blue jeans and a light blue tank top, black hair and brown eyes.  
"Our last member is currently missing she is away"  
  
"Ok now that we have met each other lets get to business." Howard sat down on the opposite side of Ms. H and the  
G-girls.  
  
"Yes quite indeed. We have brought you here to tell you something very important..." Ms. H said with importance.  
  
"...Each of you share a common fact..." Howard continued.  
  
"...You each are a pilot of a gundam." Ms. H finished.  
  
~No surprise there we already know, it's them who don't~ Vanessa said referring to the G-boys.  
  
: No Way : Heero thought.  
  
: Well now we know that they are allies: Quatre thought.  
  
Everyone remained silent. Someone spoke,  
"Wait, in the last battle one of you told us that we knew one of you we clearly don't" Wufei noted.  
  
*Sweat drop by the princesses*  
  
~Vanessa why did you do that????~ Sakura said to Vanessa who was getting very nervous.  
  
~Don't worry I'll take care of it~ Vanessa said trying to patch up the situation.  
  
~You better~ Miaka said.  
  
"Ok there's a reason for that..um..as you know one of our members is currently away" Vanessa started,  
"She is whom you would know"  
  
"Ok I see when will we see her??" Trowa inquired.  
  
"um..I.." Vanessa started to stumble.  
  
~Ok HELP!!~ Vanessa said to the others hoping for help but instead someone said it.  
  
"She not going to return for a while" Ms. H said hoping to cover the mistake.  
  
"I see" Trowa said.  
  
Suddenly something happened.  
  
*RED ALERT!!* A red light went off everywhere.  
  
"Oh great girls get into your gundams" Ms. H said knowing that Relena was still in her room.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" the girls ran to the hanger to get their gundams.  
  
"You guys got too your gundams are already in the hanger" Howard said the G-boys who which were uncertain what to do.  
  
They ran off in the same direction as the princesses.  
  
: Good luck. Now I have to get Relena : Ms. H thought.  
  
"Where are you going?" Howard said to Ms. H.  
  
"I have to get something you stay here" Ms. H said and ran off to Relena's room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The battlefield....  
  
"Wow what ever the ECO sent out this time it sure isn't mobile suits its something new!!!!" Trowa said to the others.  
  
"Yeah lets do our best!!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah" the other girls said.  
  
~Relena not here~ Kelly said  
  
~We know~ Miaka said to Kelly speaking for the others.  
  
The battle went on vigorously.  
Many suits where destroyed, then out of nowhere 10 mega suits appeared.  
  
"These must be the latest thing they have cooked up," Wufei said.  
  
The G crew charged at the new mega mobile suits.  
Each tried but to no prevail to destroy it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on Colony 1007.........  
  
"Are you sure I can do it?" Relena said to Ms. H while getting into her gundam.  
  
"Yes, you are very powerful when you believe. Just have faith in yourself and you will prevail" Ms. H said to Relena.  
  
"Ok, thank you" And with that Relena was off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok this not working we need a strategy" Kelly said to the others.  
  
"Yeah but what?" Quatre replied.  
  
Then something appeared on radar.  
  
"Its...its Angel!!!!!" Vanessa said in shock.  
  
(A.n: Don't forget Angel is Relena's gundam)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA  
Cliffhanger.  
R+R  
It took me a while but I finally continued so if you want the next part well, you must R+R  
  
Bye Animegirl18  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time on A White Dove Flies: Angel Saves Them  
  
1. Relena is gonna save them  
2. Will Heero know??  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Secrets Reveled

Series name: The White Dove Flies  
Author: animegirl18  
Multipart series  
  
  
This is your standard disclaimer.  
I don't own these characters nor do I posses   
Any right to them. These characters and story   
Lines are the sole rights of those who have rights to them,  
So please don't sue me for letting you see my side of the story  
  
  
This is my first GW fanfic.  
So please go a little easy on me.  
Here are some minor hints saying where this story is going:  
1) I am a Relena fan  
2) This does have 4 new characters come in.  
3) This idea in the story is something that just popped in to my head.  
  
BTW if I in some way copied any characters from some else's fanfic then I am very sorry.  
  
^^ It took me long enough to finally upload this chapter. I have been busy on my other fics.  
  
On to the fanfic...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Reveled   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The year is after colony 196....  
The Mariameia crisis has ended...  
Mariameia now lives with vice foreign Minister Dorlin (Relena)  
And Lady Une...  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are now all members of the preventers.  
Heero has disappeared into the shadows...  
A new organization treats the now peaceful world...  
4 new soldiers show up.  
They ask Relena to come with them to Colony 1007  
She accepts...  
She meets a mysterious woman...  
She tells her that Vanessa, Kelly, Sakura, and Miaka are princesses...  
She offers her something that she never expected...  
Gundams....  
They go into their first battle...  
The 5 girls leave the G-Boys in surprise....  
The G-boys head for Colony 1007...  
They meet the G-girls minus Relena...  
Another battle occurs and the G crew is in trouble minus Relena...........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For those who forgot:  
My new characters:  
  
Vanessa  
Kelly  
Sakura (property of CLAMP.) (And for those who think she is from Sakura Wars she isn't the one I am using here)  
Miaka (same character as Fushigi Yuugi but I have no right so don't sue)  
Ms. H  
Julie  
Eternal Conflict Organization. Short for ECO  
  
New Character/Groups this Chapter...  
(None)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time on The White Dove Flies  
  
"Ok this not working we need a strategy" Kelly said to the others.  
  
"Yeah but what?" Quatre replied.  
  
Then something appeared on radar.  
  
"Its...its Angel!!!!!" Vanessa said in shock.  
  
(A.n: Don't forget Angel is Relena's gundam)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel popped out of nowhere. She took out her light sword thingy and killed about  
10 suits instantly. She turned to the G-girls and spoke,  
"You guys looked like you needed some help"  
  
"That's for sure" Kelly said to the Gundam coming more near them.  
  
"Would someone mind telling me who you are??" Quatre said using a radio signal.  
Video communication couldn't be used yet because of Relena.  
  
Angel turned to face the G-boys. Relena tried to alter her voice and spoke,  
"I am the 5th pilot"  
  
"Oh I see" Trowa said.  
  
"What is your name?" one of the boys questioned.  
  
"Hey guys if you don't mind we have a battle to fight here. Save the introductions till later"  
Miaka snapped.  
The Gundam pilots snapped back into reality and started strategizing.  
  
"I have it" Relena spoke but of course no one knew it was her,  
"Follow my mark"  
  
Everyone was in a circle with the mobile suits surrounding him or her.  
Relena put a helmet on and spoke,  
"On my mark Quatre and Trowa attack the right. Wufei and Duo attack on the left."  
  
She waited for the pilots to acknowledge.  
"Ok" was all she got.  
  
"Ok, NOW!!" She yelled.   
  
Quatre and Trowa attacked and destroyed most of the suits on the right.  
Then Wufei and Duo attacked and also destroyed most of the suits on the left.  
  
: How. What am I suppose to do now:  
  
A voice coming from inside her helmet spoke, "Have Vanessa and Kelly attack up and  
Miaka and Sakura attack down"  
  
:OK:  
  
She then told Sakura, Miaka, Vanessa, and Kelly what to do. They agreed and on her mark  
they were going to attack.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and listened to a voice  
"NOW"  
  
The girls went up and down and also succeeded in destroying the majority.  
Relena gulped and spoke again,  
"Heero you and I shall take care of the rest"  
  
Heero was quizzed. Why was this girl ordering him?!?!  
Relena knew what Heero was thinking by a lucky guess and to counterattack she said,  
"Just trust me for now"  
  
:OH MY GOD! What is he gonna think when they find me out?!: Relena thought.  
  
Heero giving in listened to Angel's words and was ready to attack on her mark.  
Relena waited and when something clicked she ordered to attack.  
The two gundams slashed and destroyed the remaining.  
  
"SOOOO now that we are done....." Duo started.  
  
"Who are you" Heero said in a cold manner.  
  
"Please lets get back to the Colony. I will explain there" Relena said.  
  
The G-boys reluctantly agreed and with that they were off...  
heading for Colony 1007.  
  
They landed and went to Ms. H's warehouse.  
One by one all the pilots came out.  
Soon everyone was out except Relena.  
Everyone walked to her Gundam and waited. A door went up and out came a girl.  
Light Brown hair and she had white suit on. She still had her helmet on.  
She unlocked it and slowly took it off.....  
  
All the G-boys would have fainted.  
  
Then Relena spoke, "My name is Relena Peacecraft"  
  
The G-boys just stood there. Heero was stunned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MUHHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Another cliffhanger. I know that this chapter waz really short sorry about that.  
I knew people were anxiously waiting so I posted up something.  
I will edit this not to worry.  
  
Animegirl18  



	6. Reasons Explained

Series name: The White Dove Flies  
Author: animegirl18  
Multipart series  
  
  
This is your standard disclaimer.  
I don't own these characters nor do I posses   
Any right to them. These characters and story   
Lines are the sole rights of those who have rights to them,  
So please don't sue me for letting you see my side of the story  
  
  
This is my first GW fanfic.  
So please go a little easy on me.  
Here are some minor hints saying where this story is going:  
1) I am a Relena fan  
2) This does have 4 new characters come in.  
3) This idea in the story is something that just popped in to my head.  
  
BTW if I in some way copied any characters from some else's fanfic then I am very sorry.  
  
^^ It took me long enough to finally upload this chapter. I have been busy on my other fics.  
  
On to the fanfic...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Reasons Explained  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The year is after colony 196....  
The Mariameia crisis has ended...  
Mariameia now lives with vice foreign Minister Dorlin (Relena)  
And Lady Une...  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are now all members of the preventers.  
Heero has disappeared into the shadows...  
A new organization treats the now peaceful world...  
4 new soldiers show up.  
They ask Relena to come with them to Colony 1007  
She accepts...  
She meets a mysterious woman...  
She tells her that Vanessa, Kelly, Sakura, and Miaka are princesses...  
She offers her something that she never expected...  
Gundams....  
They go into their first battle...  
The 5 girls leave the G-Boys in surprise....  
The G-boys head for Colony 1007...  
They meet the G-girls minus Relena...  
Another battle occurs and the G crew is in trouble minus Relena...........  
Relena comes to the rescue and helps the others defeat the ECO.....  
They return to the Colony and to the G-boys' shock, discover that Relena was piloting the Gundam Angel....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For those who forgot:  
My new characters:  
  
Vanessa  
Kelly  
Sakura (property of CLAMP.) (And for those who think she is from Sakura Wars she isn't the one I am using here)  
Miaka (same character as Fushigi Yuugi but I have no right so don't sue)  
Ms. H  
Julie  
Eternal Conflict Organization. Short for ECO  
  
New Character/Groups this Chapter...  
(None)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time on The White Dove Flies...  
  
They landed and went to Ms. H's warehouse.  
One by one all the pilots came out.  
Soon everyone was out except Relena.  
Everyone walked to her Gundam and waited. A door went up and out came a girl.  
Light Brown hair and she had white suit on. She still had her helmet on.  
She unlocked it and slowly took it off.....  
  
All the G-boys would have fainted.  
  
Relena looked at them nervously. :Great. Just Great. please let me live threw this:  
Then Relena spoke with every hint of nervousness inside her,   
"As you most likely already know, my name is Relena Peacecraft."  
  
The G-boys just stood there. Heero was stunned beyond words.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No way," one of the G-boys spoke.  
  
Relena spoke again this time in utter regretness,  
"Ms. H really should tell you what happened. Come on"  
Relena jumped from her Gundam, to the ground and started walking to the door.  
  
The G-boys just followed...  
They walked to the conference room, in which Ms.H was already awaiting their arrival.  
Relena walked towards Ms.H and sat down in a chair, the rest of the G-girls followed in suit.  
"Do sit down," Ms. H spoke to the still startled pilots. They sat down and awaited the story of events.  
  
"Yes, I am sure this _has_ been quite a shock to you. I had no idea you already knew Relena,"  
Ms. H paused in the middle glancing at each pilot for a reaction. She was pleased to see they waited  
for her to finish, "Relena was brought here for a purpose, and no, she is not being forced to pilot a gundam.  
These girls," She said gesturing towards the 4 girls, Kelly, Vanessa, Sakura, and Miaka. "Are also princesses. I brought Relena   
here because the colonies and Earth have fought greatly to obtain peace, but it will never stay that way."  
  
"Once I heard that a new organization was forming planning to bring a revolution again, I began building 5 gundams.  
Once the name of the organization had leaked out, I found it time to gather my pilots. I seeked the people that helped  
bring about the peace, and might agree to help protect it. I found these girls and asked them to join, with great care  
for their safely and their values. The last pilot I needed was Relena." Ms. H paused and took a sip of water from a glass nearby.  
She noticed several of the G-boys glancing a look at Relena. 'Geez, they must be really close to her. I better bring this to and end.'  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy convincing Miss.Relena here. She had the utmost value for her principles. Now though we have to   
focus on eliminating the ECO. At 600 hours tomorrow morning we will discuss our plans of attack. Now please everyone  
get a good rest." Ms. H concluded.   
  
The G-boys and G-girls left quietly heading for his/her room. Relena was the last to leave, but she couldn't leave without thanking  
Ms. H of taking care of the G-boys. "Thank You very much Ms. H." Ms. H just shrugged and said,  
"Any time. Any time."  
  
Relena proceeded to exit the room, just as she closed the door after leaving the conference room, she heard a noise behind her.  
She knew who it was, no need in hiding. She turned around and came face-to-face with a man with messy brown hair.  
"Heero" Relena spoke not questioning but stating.  
"Relena, could we talk?" Heero replied in his monotone voice.  
"Yes, I suppose. This way..." Relena mumbled as she led Heero to a balcony.   
An eerie silence stole the moment. Relena spoke, as she could not take the silence plus she knew what Heero wanted to ask,  
"So Heero, you want to know why I agreed right?"  
  
She glanced at Heero and saw him looking off into the sky. "I'll take that as a yes." Relena spoke softly.  
She sighed heavily. .:Can't avoid him forever girl. Just tell him:.   
  
"Heero, life deals you a deck of cards all the time. Then it's your choice which ones you want to play and which ones  
you want to hold. I played my card of Peace. I have worked hard to obtain it. Then another card is presented to me,  
a card that fights to protect the peace. I decided long and hard as to weather I should play it. Then the thought struck me,  
I have been running. Running away from the truth and from the inevitable. When Ms.H asked me to join them, I finally   
decided to stop running." She stopped to look at Heero who was looking at her intently. She decided to conclude her   
drawn out speech,"  
  
"Now I have decided to play the card which was recently given to me. I do intend to return to my duties after the revolution.  
But for now, this is the card I'm playing. I am also planning to change my name back to Dorlin for the duration of the revolution."  
She finished and it was evident she had been prepared for this question. Actually while Ms.H was talking to the pilots, she was  
preparing this little speech. Heero was ever so silent until he finally spoke,"I see. Well Relena I see there is no way of changing  
your mind otherwise, so all I can say is good luck."   
  
And with that Heero walked away into the darkness, heading in the direction of his room. Relena stood upon the balcony and  
mutter one single word,"Heero." .:Has he given up on me? Have I completely pushed him away? Shit. Well tomorrow is a new day,  
and I also have a training lesson so all is not bad. I must put aside my feelings on the battlefield. And one day Heero, I shall be  
able to say sorry. Just not now:.  
  
(A.n: u r probably asking what is she sorry for? well she is sorry for using a gundam and completely give up the ideals that Heero and  
the other pilots had fought for in the Endless Waltz movie. ^_- i'm sorry if this is confusing. i plan to fix the other chapters so this one  
makes sense. ^_- but that's a later project)  
  
-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
***********(NOTE: THIS IS ONLY A TEASER. THE FULL CHAPTER HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN)********  
  
^^;; yea short i know. but this one happens to be more descriptive then the other chapters.  
I am terribly sorry my fans, this has taken quite a while to get up.  
i promise i will write more, it's just the past few months have been hard for me. ^_- bye 


End file.
